


A Date in Paris

by SorcererLoptr (DraconicComposer)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicComposer/pseuds/SorcererLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Loki on a date to Paris and they go on a boat ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date in Paris

Loki lay back and closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. Tony had decided to take him to Paris for a date and he had to admit, it was a lovely atmosphere. Every difference intrigued him, it was quite strange how one planted could be so divided in culture.

After a delicious dinner and a stroll along the riverside, Tony had suggested they take a boat ride after Loki had asked him about it. It was very relaxing, listening to the mindless chatter of the town and to soothing swishing of the water; now and again he swore he could hear Tony singing something in the native language French, which he was slowly teaching Loki. It was quite an attractive language, he had to admit.

He was pulled away from his thoughts as Tony shook him by his shoulder, his eyes opening and looking at the mortal questioningly. “Loki! Loki, wake up, c’mon.” He laughed, his grin wide and his eyes shining with happiness quite alike to the river shining with the sunlight.

“Yes? What is it?” He asked, tilting his head and raking a hand through his hair, sitting up and leaning forward. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, we’re gonna go under a bridge.” He replied in his sometimes annoyingly joyful voice, jabbing a thumb at the man who was in control of their boat. “He says it’s good luck to kiss the person to next to you, then you make a wish.” He finished in a softer voice, his grin shifting to the one that Loki had only seen him use when they were together.

“Ahh, I see…” He watched the bridge come closer, then felt a warm hand cup his cheek. He let Tony guide his head to the side so that their lips could brush softly, a soft slide of skin that in that one moment was the only focus of Loki’s whole soul and purpose. When they pulled back, their eyes met and Loki laced the fingers of their hands, pressing another kiss to Tony’s forehead. “What did you wish for?”

Tony rolled his eyes, poking Loki’s side and sniggering as he let out an undignified noise of protest. “You can’t tell someone what you wished for! Otherwise it won’t come true.” He pointed out in an obvious voice, looking at Loki like he was an idiot, yet his smile betrayed the look as one of mocking to one of fondness.

“Oh? Nonsense. How could that work?” He frowned, raising an eyebrow at the other. “You Midgardians are very strange.”

“Thanks.”

Loki rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tony. “If our wishes were one in the same, I do believe you shall be bed ridden tomorrow.” He murmured with a smirk, chuckling when he felt the other shudder.

It was a while before they got back to the Hotel where they were staying, but the wait was completely worth while.


End file.
